ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Adams
| resides = Chicago, Illinois | billed_from = Chicago, Illinois | trainer = Lenne Perez, Jack Campbell | current_efeds = SCW | previous_efeds = Oblivion Wrestling | winloss_record = W-10 L-1 D-1 | debut = February 17th, 2008 }} Holly Adams (February 20th, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Supreme Championship Wrestling. Personal Life Holly was born to Sean Adams & Marie SinClaire who were "High School Sweet Hearts" and had a baby when they were sixteen. When her second birthday came around, her mother had left her father when they both turned 18, leaving Holly in her Father's Care, when Holly became ten, she moved into her grandparents house with her dad, after some problems arose in there old neighborhood which was on the opposite side of town. Her dad was laid off in budget cuts, making him lose the house and nearly everything, but his parents were his safeguard and took them in with open arms. Holly grew up in Nashville, Tennessee. Holly's grandparents lived next door to a family known as the Lawler's and eventually Holly became friends with the son, and then also with the family on the other side of her, their daughter Alexa Marsh became her best friend. The Lawler's son turned out to be SCW Wrestler, Chris Lawler, and eventually they found a love interest between them. Their love interest started around age 12 at a dance and quickly formed into more, until they had an emotional break up due to Holly discovering that Chris had cheated on her. Holly discovered this when she was surprising Chris at his apartment and having it clean by the time he got home. While cleaning the apartment she found a bra that was not her in the bed room and she was quick to confront him about. She walked out on him after cussing him out and she hasn't spoken to him since the incident which was almost four years ago. After the Breakup, she distanced herself from everyone when she moved to Chicago, Illinois to go to college and so she could find a job around there. She enrolled in and eventually She graduated from The University of Illinois with her Bachelor's Degree in Psychology. After applying around she quickly gained a job at a newspaper named: "The Chicago Reader" where she is now an advice columnist. Claiming not to have found love yet, she is set to be married sometime in 2009 to her fiance, Danny Martin. The 2009 date is being explained as a way for her to find the love she is hoping for, in Danny. While in college, Holly trained to wrestle so that way she could keep her tuition paid off and that way she could pay for her fathers medical bills, as he died during her sophomore year of College, and her grandparents died shortly before hand, leaving Holly absolutely alone. Holly Adams enlisted the help of SCW Diva Lenne Perez, who she met at an indy event where Lenne was reffing a Women's Match that involved Holly. Lenne taught her the basics and introduced her to her main trainer after their crash course. Holly learned everything from Jack Campbell that she'd need to know inside the ring and eventually learned the arts of being a submissionist on her own. While working at the Newspaper, Holly was picked up by Oblivion Pro Wrestling and she signed her contract a day before the first live event, and now she sends her advice column in via e-mail, allowing her the time to travel all over the world. Wrestling Career Oblivion Pro Wrestling 2008 Holly Adams made her debut in Oblivion on their TV Broadcast of The First Edition of Survival. This was also her professional wrestling debut in which she defeated Becka Laurence with her "Asphyxiation" submission maneuver. The following week on February 22nd edition of Survival, Holly Adams defeated male wrestler Marcus V. Lopez when she pinned him with a moonsault from the second rope. The following week Holly appeared at the February 29th edition of SCW Hostility backstage with her trainer, Jack Campbell. During this appearance she ran into ex-lover, Chris Lawler, which she abruptly left after seeing him. Her undefeated streak continued as she defeated Bane at Survival 3 with a quick roll up on him securing a victory, her next win would come a week later at the Survival 4 airing in which she defeated Aaron R. Gunn with a roll up again. While not being booked for Survival 5 she is set to take on Annie Alvarez who she's been having backstage problems with, at the first edition of The Blood and Tears Supershow. At the Supershow Holly defeated Annie, causing her to bleed first. The next day Holly was granted her release from Oblivion Pro Wrestling. Supreme Championship Wrestling 2008 On the May 1st Edition of SCW Hostility, Holly Adams made her first appearance when she went down to the ring to confront the Cherry Pit Rebels (Chris Lawler, Eddie Parker & Jack Campbell) to stop them from attacking Greg Cherry, the former leader. Eddie Parker talked the other two into thinking Holly had wanted nothing but to deceive them and split them up, making her former trainer Jack Campbell and her ex-boyfriend Chris Lawler attack her. Holly and Ashley went to a draw on the May 8th edition of SCW Hostility, after both were disqualified for not listening to the ref. The following week on the May 14th Edition of SCW Breakdown, Holly faced Elizabeth Windsor in a losing manner, after the British Empire tripped Holly up, allowing Elizabeth to score the win. Holly made her PPV Debut at SCW Redemption where she teamed with Lenne Perez and Greg Cherry to defeat now rivals, Ashley Roberts, Jack Campbell and Eddie Parker, in a 6-Person Elimination HardCore Match, where Lenne and Holly eliminated Ashley, only for both to be eliminated shortly after by Jack and Eddie. Greg managed to pin both of them for the victory. Holly went on to defeat Ariel Alleqheri on the June 11th Edition of SCW Breakdown. The following week Lenne and Holly went on to a tag team match with the then current SCW Tag Team Champions, Dillusion and MV and went to a DQ when Glacier and Shorty Jr. attacked Dillusion during the match. The next match for the girls is on the July 10th edition of SCW Hostility when they go into tag team action against The Fallen. Lenne and Holly won the match due to a Disqualification when Lenne was aiming to hit the Acuveach on Diamond of the Fallen, and Katie Steward attacked Lenne before she could complete the move, signifying the DQ. On the following edition of Breakdown, Holly teamed with Glacier & Josh Hudson to defeat the team of the Women's Champion Katie Steward and the Tag Team Champions, Dillusion & MV. Now, Holly is set to compete in the Goddess Gauntlet at SCW's Rise to Greatness, July 20th, 2008. This match is for the SCW Women's Championship. Holly would enter the Gauntlet at number Seven and would be eliminated by Tag Team Partner Lenne Perez who would go on to become the runner up. Following Rise to Greatness, Holly's first match would be against the woman who had just lost the championship at Rise to Greatness, Katie Steward in which Holly would pick up the win after hitting Katie with her Wheelbarrow Slam. Now Lenne Perez and Holly Adams will team up to take on the combined Team Desire consisting of Katie and Gigi Steward. Notable Feuds ---- **Annie Alverez (OPW) **Jack Campbell (SCW) **Eddie Parker (SCW) **Ashley Cherry nee Roberts (SCW) **Katie Steward (SCW) In Wrestling ---- *'Finishing Moves' **'A Sharp'(Jumping Jungle Kick to the Chest or Neck Area) **'Sour Note' (Wheelbarrow Hold into a Sitdown Slam) **'A Capella'(Handstand Figure Four Necklock) **Spinning Roundhouse Kick **Second Rope Moonsault *'Tag Team Finisher' **'Voiceless Acuveach' - Wheelbarrow Hold (Holly)/ Running Facebuster (Lenne) *'Tag Team Signature Moves' **Assisted Moonsault **Mafia Kick (Holly)/Russian Leg Sweep(Lenne) **Tree of Woe (Holly)/Running Seated Senton(Lenne) *'Relationships' **Chris Lawler (Ex-Boyfriend) **Anthony 'Glacier' Thomas (Current Love Interest) **Alexa Nichols (Best Friend) **Max Evans (Male Best Friend, Alexa's Fiance) **Danny Martin (Ex-Boyfriend & Ex-Fiance) **Ryan Adams (Father, Deceased) **Marie SinClaire (Mother, Left when Holly was Two) **Ryan Adams Sr. (Grandfather, Deceased) **Kelly Adams (Grandmother, Deceased) **Nancy Adams (Aunt, Living) **Frederick Adams (Uncle, Living) *'Theme Music' **Kiss Kiss by Holly Valance (Oblivion) **'"I'm In Love with a Girl" by Gavin DeGraw (SCW) **'"Dragging the Angel Down" Finger Eleven ft. Dale Oliver (Lenne & Holly Theme) Trivia ---- *Won the first intergender match in the new Oblivion *Graduated from The University of Illinois *Competed in the first Valkyries Match in Oblivion *Competed in the first Valkyries First Blood Match in Oblivion *Former singer, almost made it big Championships and Accomplishments ---- *'Supreme Championship Wrestling' **N/A